Crater the monkey
by Knicksrock
Summary: Crater must face off against his biggest enemy Ruperton and the only way too defeat him is with the crystals of power. Revew's please


Crater The Monkey

By: Nicolas Santiago

_Long ago in a jungle on planet Zargen there was a small monkey named Crater, his parents and village had been destroyed years ago when the evil ape Ruperton wiped out his village. Crater survived when his parents hid him in an earthquake survival room. Since the attack Crater has lived in their house after he rebuilt it. Crater has a white shirt, spike collar, and long two fingers .Ever since then he never went inside his village's sanctuary because he remembered that he was not allowed to go inside until he was ten. Crater was too scared to go in because if you went in before you where ten you would have been forced to leave the village without any supplies and would never be allowed to come back. Also, every time a monkey turned ten they became a man and disappeared if you where the oldest sibling in your family. Crater's birthday was coming soon and he was turning ten, so Crater was awaiting his birthday. He kept preparing by making weapons and a suit that would give him extra protection and health. Crater also had a backpack where he stored Banana's and many other fruits and vegetables as he was a Vegetarian. Crater also had stored in his backpack with 10 potions that would heal him, a med kit, soap, shampoo, and a flare for emergencies. So when Crater turned ten he would be ready for whatever was in the village's sanctuary that survived Ruperton's attack. Crater was as scared as the day when Ruperton attacked and destroyed everything in the town except Crater. So he awaited his birthday that was tomorrow. So he trained with some of his suits features._

_The next morning Crater woke up, put on his suit that included a bow and arrow, two pocket knives, a sword, ten smoke grenades, and a grappling hook. He ate his usual breakfast and three bananas because the thought of disappearing made Crater an anxious eater. Crater put on his backpack and walked to his town's sanctuary and prepared for whatever was inside. When Crater stepped inside the town's sanctuary he was in an old abandoned room when he saw a scroll in a picture frame that was about 2ft length 1ft wide. Carter read what was on the scroll out loud to himself._

"_Many years ago the king saw the threat of the evil ape Ruperton and begged to his elder to make something to help defeat Ruperton"._

"_But when the elder created three rings that had that much power the king decided to assign that power to three guardians that could control the power". _

"The king spread the three rings around the world these rings are called the emerald rings".

"The king announced that if you can find these guardians and are proven worthy you will get the ring".

"The first ring is in a small bungalow in a swamp east of the king's palace".

"Each ring shall give you unbelievable powers".

"When each ring is found, you get that rings powers and a clue that will lead you to the next ring".

"When you find a ring you will have to figure out how to use that rings powers".

"Once you have all three rings and master their powers you will be granted supreme power and be able to stand a chance against Ruperton".

"If you defeat Ruperton you shall be named king of Zargen".

_And thus the story of Crater begins._

_For the rest of the day Crater trained with the bow and arrow, pocket knife, and sword. Crater also collected many fruits and vegetables. He ate his usual lunch and dinner and Crater prepared for the next morning when he would depart to find the bungalow where the ring and its guardian stayed. Crater looked up that swamp on a map and found it. The swamp is called Zarcasia and not too far from where Ruperton's house is. Surprisingly, before Ruperton moved there it used to be called the meadow of fruity flowers. Now Ruperton's home is in the Valley of the many Meat Factories' because Ruperton loves meat. "Disgusting" (Crater shuddered) _

Later that day Crater went to the memorial where he had put flowers and tombstones for his parents and village. Crater stood above his parents tombstones. Crater said goodbye to his parents tombstones and placed flowers near there tombstones. So Crater walked to his house staring at the moon feeling like that was the last time he would ever see moon so he walked into his house and went to bed.

Crater was awakened by rumbling and immediately grabbed his suit put it on, grabbed is backpack, and ran outside. Crater saw Ruperton a twenty feet tall ape breathing fire destroying everything in his path that Crater rebuilt and Crater climbed a tree and shot an arrow at his eye. Ruperton lost vision in his left eye though saw Crater with a bow and shot fire at the tree. Crater used the grappling hook and used it to grapple onto Rupeton's shoulder. Then he jumped as high as he can grabbed the arrow and put it in his backpack. Then he used his pocket knife and stabbed it in his left eye. Ruperton screamed in agony and smacked Crater onto the roof of his house. Then Ruperton breathed fire all over the roof and Crater though he was done for. Then something swooped down and grabbed Crater and pulled him off the roof. Then whoever was there ran really fast into the forest until Crater's village was miles away. Then Crater passed out from exhaustion.

Crater woke up in a forest that he has never seen before and saw a path.

Then Crater heard a deep, rumbling voice say "well it's about time you woke up." Crater looked around and saw a small ape with something in his hand.


End file.
